User talk:Nisheeth
Hello , If you need some help, feel free to leave me a message. Note': I will Reply on 's (your) Talkpage. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Matrix Online page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sclera1 (Talk) 11:33, February 6, 2011 thats fine, its just that it i was busy with other things. Some of the articles here including the Matrix Online one, was an old page i had forgotten. But your free to improve any pages that you think lacks anything Sclera1 01:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sclera1's Messages well, it is to teach the merv alesson, a come-upence for trying to fraternise with another women. As she says cause and effect, he did something that irked her, and she did something that irked him, basically thanks, sure thing, il keep that in mind =) Sclera1 09:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, =) Sclera1 10:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Merovingian No problem: glad I could help. By the way, what method are you using to transfer pictures from the movies? --xensyriaT 13:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, cool, good job by the way. --xensyriaT 13:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Agent Smith ok, well to answer your question, Agent Smith assimulated the oracle, giving him precognitive vision (or making the oracle/Smith entity into a imperfect half-copy of Smith), the oracle/smith willingly fights one-on-one with Neo because it is destinedto be, a path where he beleives that this fight will finally end. because he is not totally smith, he is not totally in control, he unwillingly says what he predicts (that line), making him say it. he wpuld never say those words to him, making him a bit uncertain , hope this helpsSclera1 10:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Userpage looks good =)Sclera1 01:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Humans Thanks for the edit: my mistake about those links, so thanks for correcting them. I really like what you've done with the page though, so keep up the good work! --xensyriaT 11:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Gallery & To do list Hi Nisheeth, first: thanks for your enthusiasm! You've done a great job on the wiki so far; please keep it up! About the gallery on your user page. I don't know much about galleries (having not used them myself), but it looks like you're using the correct code to minimise the gaps as it is... I don't think there's any way to reduce it further. You could try a slideshow instead, which would automatically flick between your pictures until the user navigated it (like The Matrix Comics#Pin-ups). As for the To do list, I'll try to make one, but for the most part it would be a case of expanding all the stub articles to include as much information as you can from the films. The other main area you could concentrate on is about the making of the films: who is who in the cast, film crew, production teams, studios etc. A lot of this information can be taken from Wikipedia and altered only slightly to fit in here, and IMDB is another source of much knowledge on these things. Hope that helps. --xensyriaT 13:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures in Table sorry about the late reply, i don't know how to crop the images with the gallery, sorry Sclera1 06:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i don't how, sorry Sclera1 06:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Smith sorry, i don't, why don't you just search on the net for the answer? Sclera1 06:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Timeline What do you mean? I didn't edit Timeline except just now, to correct grammar. -- Noneofyourbusiness 21:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :So you see my name here more than just in the one place?: http://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline?action=history -- Noneofyourbusiness 20:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: games and comics. Unfortunately not yet. Especially interested in the comics, I found a site with descriptions. Too bad about The Matrix Online being suspended. I hear Enter the Matrix is really challenging a mind-bender (good). Are there multiple outcomes? -- Noneofyourbusiness 20:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Events to be honest i know absolutely nothing about the matrix comic, and only a littlebi about the matrix Online Sclera1 05:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I only know about the movie and as for MxO, i gathered all the information i could find. And i don't beleive that there is any patrick, but if you have evidence saying otherwie, il agree that i was wrong Sclera1 06:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i don't beleive so, maybe some sort of wild speculation sorry forgot to sign, Sclera1 06:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Games and Timeline Hey, no problem with the Timeline: I just noticed it and put it right. I haven't played Enter the Matrix or The Matrix Online properly: the former doesn't work well on Windows 7, and the latter closed before I got back into the Matrix sadly; why do you ask? By the way, good work on the cast and crew sections: you could make a page for each of them if you have time, and a category so they can be easily seen in one place. Also, please leave messages on my page under a new section: it makes it easier for me to read and archive when the need arises. :) --xensyriaT 13:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the new section: is it alright replying like this? :Making a Cast and Crew page for The Matrix would be great: I'm not so sure about using the "/" for subpages: they probably merit their own pages (e.g. "Cast and Crew of The Matrix" etc.), as well as two new categories: "Cast" and "Crew". : --xensyriaT 14:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Categories are straightforward: simply add them to a category as you normally would (the "Add Category" button at the bottom of the article), and instead of an existing category, type a new one. Once you've added it, click on the red link and edit it to make the category page: all you need is one or two sentances describing what the articles in the category should be (check existing categories to see the type of thing). : As for renaming, my opinion is not to use subpages (and so, yes, rename), much like Wikipedia doesn't use them except for user pages, but you could put it up as a blog and ask people's opinions. : --xensyriaT 15:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank you --xensyriaT 15:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, and by the way, there are a couple more categories you could use if you make articles for specific people: Category:Real people and Category:Actors. Also Category:Studios if you do the rest of the credits, and Category:Real-world articles for all of the above! --xensyriaT 15:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures My favourite of the pictures you've uploaded so far is the Mexican Standoff (# 18) :) Thanks for your comments on my blog as well: if you notice any more potential icons then add them all. And on hiding parts of the credits lists, see this Wikipedia article: let me know how you get on! --xensyriaT 12:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nationality Australia. i know you mean well, but coul you plesase don't spamming my email box nearly everyday with stuff, im ot always available 24/7, thank you Sclera1 06:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Theme & Template Thanks for the feedback about the new theme and the new favicon (yes, you can remove the special pics section if you'd like!): it's a shame we can't change the colour of the text itself to be green. I'll add a blog about what I'd like to do and what people would like soon, but if you have any suggestions before that then feel free to let me know. As for the Collapse template, sorry it doesn't work yet: we'll have to get help on this one I think. In the meantime the crew page still looks good as it is. --xensyriaT 14:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :The Theme Designer only lets you change the side background colour and picture and the colour of buttons, links, the header banner and page background as well as the "Wordmark" which is where we see "The Matrix Wiki" at the top of each page: this can be replaced by a 250x65 png. I recommend you make your own wiki on a subject you know a lot about to try it out. :As for the pictures: thanks for the picture of Councillor Grace; I recommend you search Google images for pictures of the other characters' actors and then you'll be able to work out which ones they are in the film. If you find any please let me know where about in the films (scene or time of appearance) they are. :Cheers --xensyriaT 18:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Editor, USERNAME, Background and Neo's Images Hey, I've let quite a few things backlog here... is the editor working for you again (it may have just been a temporary Wikia thing)? And can you see ' or your user name here: ? I've noticed that the Username template sometimes takes a moment to work, so give it a while if you see the former. As for the background try ticking the Tile Image box so that it repeats over the entire background rather than just the upper left corner. Have you made a new wiki to try this out on then? One last thing: I noticed you've made a page called Neo's Images. I'm afraid I'm putting this up for deletion, as it isn't a suitable article for this wiki. Articles are about things in the Matrix franchise and related subjects, not things in the wiki itself, which this article essentially is: a list of images of Neo. For that, can I suggest you make a category for images of Neo and tag each of the pictures you have here. You can also make categories for Real World and in-Matrix pictures (which would be useful anyway!), but please don't make any more other articles like this. :Congratulations on the Holmes wiki adminship: I wish you the best of luck with it (perhaps a houndstooth deerstalker pattern would be a good background? Have you got it working yet?). And no hard feelings about the article I hope. :As for the falling code: thanks for trying! It might not work due to an error in the file (which is what my browser reports when I viewed it in full resolution). The other thing is that when Wikia resizes images (for example in tumbnails) it only does the first frame. I discovered this when putting the image for Broadcast Depth together: try using full resolution on the page. :--xensyriaT 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. as for the wordmark, I was hoping to find a larger version of File:Wiki.png: basically "Matrix Wiki" in a Matrix title style font maybe on a code background, and the white/light green looks good for the letters. --xensyriaT 20:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::A deerstalker is the hat Holmes wore, and I think the pattern of fabric is called Houndstooth. And apologies, the "it" was a bit confusing... I was wondering about the tiled background picture, but good luck with the wiki as well! --xensyriaT 20:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. The box I mentioned above was actually called "tile background" and is directly below the graphic box on the Customise tab of the Theme Designer. It might look a bit strange on this wiki though, as the falling code would be obvious if it was repeated. --xensyriaT 20:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Check here for instructions, and then copy over the contents of Template:USERNAME to your own wiki. --xensyriaT 00:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yorpie Hi Nisheeth I'm just wondering, can I make a page where I give tips and tricks how to beat certain parts in the videogames Enter The Matrix and The Matrix Path Of Neo or isn't that 'allowed' on the Matrix Wiki? Just asking before I make any mistakes Greetings Yorpie okay thank you for replying, I'll contact them now. Didn't know that yet even it stands in big white letters above this window :D So i need to add Yorpie 10:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) at the end of my message? Do you only need to do this on the talk page or also on comments in blogs and all that? Yorpie 10:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for you help Nisheeth I'm going to change the pictures a.s.a.p. and I will put the tips in the Game Tips Category. Greetings Yorpie Re: Wordmark Cheers for making a wordmark! My only requests before I put it up here is that it fills the entire 250x65 with just "Matrix Wiki" in equal height letters (at the moment "The" and "Wiki" are bigger than "Matrix"). Cutting out the small "the" above the top of "Matrix" might also make it looks better, but I leave that up to you. Thanks --xensyriaT 01:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! I'll put it up when I can. --xensyriaT 22:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've added lines back between the letters (let me know what you think) and put it up now: it should be working. --xensyriaT 16:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. About the background... I don't know the width to use (it might vary depending on resolution) or the height (presumably the taller the better up to the filesize limit) --xensyriaT 16:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry: I really don't know. Use trial and error to find what works best. Also, can you find the original fonts and colours to work with when making it? --xensyriaT 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks! --xensyriaT 16:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Hey. The newest articles thing might just clutter the design of the main page: at the moment it is the only page without it, and displays links to articles that are "important" or useful, rather than just essentially random. For that, users can go to any other page. Thanks for the code background too: it looks great! I'll try to reduce it in size, but I can't guarantee it will work. --xensyriaT 00:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) i don't know... Re: Disambiguation Pages What do you mean? Is there a specific disambiguation problem you've found? Generally, if there are two subjects which would have the same title, we rename the less well known one (for example Maggie and Maggie (Calappidae)), putting what's called a hatnote at the top of the more famous one saying something like "for the xyz in/of/etc zyx, see [[Article name (disambiguating feature)]]. See the example above to see what I mean. Specific disambiguation pages come about when there is no clear primary topic for the article name: i.e. neither is exceptionally more famous than the others, or there are more than about three topics of the same name. Then a page (either simply named after the topic in the first instance, or "topic name (disambiguation)". If there's a specific problem, let me know and we can work out what the best thing to do is. --xensyriaT 13:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see, well, I have to go now, but I'll put a more detailed answer on your talk page in that wiki when I've got back. --xensyriaT 13:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sourcing Sources should be done in footnotes. To do this use: Reference goes here While there isn't a standard way to reference, there aren't that many sources in the Matrix canon. Often I put the quote that I want and precede it with "In The Matrix etc." so that people can see what it is as well as where it's coming from. The Quote template uses src made into a link to an article, but this isn't very versatile and isn't suitable for the main article. Perhaps a standard way to reference is something for the Manual of Style: if you want to develop a standard, then by all means feel free to (Wikipedia may be a useful starting point) and I'll leave feedback on what I think of it. --xensyriaT 12:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I've made a request for two more photos from the films on your blog if you have the time. --xensyriaT 12:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the photos: I've added them to articles now. The background has stalled for now I'm afraid; many other wikis seem to bypass the filesize limit (some have stationary backgrounds too), but it's preventing us at the moment. Sorry. --xensyriaT 17:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::P.P.S. One last request for pictures for now: can you please get Operations Officer Mattis, found in Revolutions about 1 hour in shouting "Breached! The dock is breached!". He's the last named character in the films without a picture and article I think. --xensyriaT 17:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Many thanks! I'll try to see what can be done about the background :) --xensyriaT 19:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Matrix Revolutions Final Fight I think that was the Super Burly Brawl. --xensyriaT 13:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) History Hey, I've written a new blog on the History of the Matrix series, please take a read and let me know what you think, especially about the issue of years on Talk:Timeline and the renamings of the articles. Cheers --xensyriaT 16:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :The moving is easy enough: please let me know if you're making edits to it at the moment though, because if you start editing before I move and publish after then it might overwrite the new article! :For the horizontal lines, perhaps we could remove them. The Machine War events could all be put after 2139, though where B166ER and the founding of 01 should go I can't say. Also, I was thinking we could put the different Matrixes in their own sections as centuries (again, speculatively), so 23rd for the third, 24th for the fourth and so on. The 27th century actually ended on 31st December 2700, so the events of the Matrix films all lie within the 27th century (The Matrix was set in 1999 Matrix time (presumed to be 600 years behind Real time) after and the sequels 6 months after Neo became the One). 28th century could be used for the events of the Truce and The Matrix Online. :I don't know what Timeframe means in the Events template though, maybe it's the series of events that this event is part of, so the trial of B166ER would be in the Second Renaissance etc. Just a guess though; if you ommit it the section won't appear, so while that may be the best option, it's up to you. :--xensyriaT 17:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Super Burly Brawl Hey, good topic and article! I like it, and there aren't enough articles on the events of the films. I've made a few changes though: The Second Machine War was after the Truce ended, so I reworded it to remove the reference there. Also "The Oracle Smith" might confuse readers, so I changed that too. The rest was mostly wording (try to keep it past tense as if you're reported what has already happened), but don't be put off: the article's good, and will be even better when you add pictures. As for History, I should have mentioned that I'd moved it. I've moved the relative story timeline to Timeline now too and I'll try to add more details to both at a later point. --xensyriaT 22:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, restructured the History page now too: let me know what you think. --xensyriaT 23:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the pictures: good job, are you thinking of making articles for any of the other fights in the series? ::Categories can be renamed, but that's only the page you see when clicking on the category link. You have to alter each Category:name link (or use the little labels) in every article to change it. Is there a specific category you think should be named something else? ::It's not clear when the Machine War ended. I would tend to say (like you) that it ended when humanity was completely enslaved, and that Zion was a guerilla Resistance to the occupation (or rather a series of six Resistances) rather than a continuation of the same conflict. Morpheus implies that for the humans it isn't over, believing that Zion remains in the same war... and some fans seem to think the same thing (note that the U.N. never actually signed the terms of peace at the end of the The Second Renaissance). Either way, the Second Machine War article makes it clear that it is about the war that started after the end of the Truce. Presumably this is what it was named in The Matrix Online, not the "Third Machine War". I don't know if you have the Comics, but one interesting quote is from Saviors, when Hitch asks the Agent who reinserted him (like Cypher hoped for) if the War was starting again. The Agent replies "Such distinctions are purely human. We do not want war but survival. To this, we will continue." ::And thanks about the background :) --xensyriaT 22:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::The fights idea is a good one: I might make a series of badges for them, maybe just for the "events" category instead, so that edits to all of the events of the films as well as just the fights will be rewarded. :::I think the first Matrix (or even before) is a good guess for the age of The Merovingian: first The Oracle says he is "one of the oldest of us", and there are so many from the second Matrix (all the vampires and werewolves etc.) amd even a fair few from the first Matrix (the Seraphim) that it makes sense to put his age before them. Secondly Persephone says "A long time ago, when we first came here, it was so different. He was so different. He was like you." to Neo: if he was from the second Matrix he would likely have been evil and self-centred from the start. So while it's not clear exactly when they became Exiles, I would think that after the first Matrix is the best guess. :::One last thing: the comics were (nearly) all available online: if you want to read them, try here. --xensyriaT 16:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Events Hey, good list of missing events. The only thing that I would say is that these things are closely related to the film's plot, the film's scene and specific levels from the games and we need to think about how these relate to each other, and which deserve articles. Also, not every single thing that happens in the films is notable enough to merit an article (otherwise where would it end; scenes could be broken down so that every small section of each scene is given its own article). Things like the Battle of Zion is a good example of something that merits an article: it takes up many scenes in the films and is crucial to the plot. Neo's fight with Bane, however, could be something better left in the plot section of the relevant articles. The Oracle's assimilation too is another example of something which is interesting, but not really an event of the same magnitude. Perhaps one rule of thumb could be whether the event has a title in the Matrix canon or not; there's a reason that not everything is named! A scene by scene series of articles (easy to name too) could be the best solution instead. We could make a template with which event the scene is part of, the film the scene is from, its start time, how long it goes on for, the scenes which precede and follow, and if there are any video game levels parallel to it. What do you think? --xensyriaT 14:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Freeway Chase The Freeway article yu made looks good, but the infobox might need some completion (it is sorta a three-way battle: the agents, the resistance and the twins) Sclera1 07:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) thats fine Sclera1 07:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Replies It's been a while, and you've given me lots of questions to answer, so here we go: :A scene by scene series of articles (easy to name too) could be the best solution instead. What I mean is that we could make an article for each scene from the films, and name them after their official titles (check Barnes and Noble's website for the scene index of each film: The Matrix, Reloaded and Revolutions). It's quite ambitious as there are a lot of articles, but it would mean that we could go into much more detail than the film article plot synopsis does, and could use them as references (e.g. for the history of specific characters, or a clearer indictation of where a quote comes from). As for the featured article, I like the idea and have no objections if you would like to make the edit. It would be good to get the quote of the day going again too: would you be willing to make it run if we got the Quote nominations page going again? The Freeway Chase article is great too - good job! The objections raised by Sclera still stands though and there are so many pictures of the truck explosion that don't really add to it. That said, it's a great article that was completely lacking before: nice one! The end of Run Saga Run is a bit ambiguous, but I think that they're saying that instead of trying to kill or capture her, the Agents were trying to use Saga to track a hovercraft: presumably they started the trace to track her and find out where the ship was so that they could send Sentinels to destroy it. This kind of thing should be in the articles though, I agree. Finally, it looks like in the time I was away the article you mentioned has been deleted anyway. Thanks for spotting it though. --xensyriaT 15:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think your Super Burly Brawl article is a good candidate for the next one, any of the major characters or the three films of the trilogy would be good articles too. Sweating the Small Stuff from the Matrix Comics isn't bad either.: :The FA template isn't a bad idea; perhaps it could be something to do with being "well coded" and have golden code or something as the picture. I also recommend reading this about featured articles on other wikis. :--xensyriaT 20:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Digger pictures Hi Nisheeth, how's it going? I was hoping you'd be able to get a good picture or two for the Digger article, as we have none of the diggers at all. You can put it straight into the article & I'll really appreciate it if you can! Cheers! --xensyriaT 02:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Feature Article ok, how about yousuggest one and then put in in the improvement drive Sclera1 06:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Slecting Featured articles ok, how about the one at the beginning, the "Matrix" (the first one)? Sclera1 02:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ur welcome =) Sclera1 02:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey Nisheeth, cheers for the Diggers pics: they're good. The golden code is cool too, now to make the template. #To begin with, I normally just copy and paste from a template that I know, and put it into the new one. #Make the template the same way that you would make an article: click New Article, but name it with "Template:" in front of the name (e.g. Template:FA). #Then paste the code and alter it to have the picture you want and the text too. If you'd rather, I can make this one and you can try making one from scratch later, it's up to you. I've been looking for a quote too & I agree that it's hard to get a good one... so far the best I could do is from the end of Revelations, when the Oracle says to Sati "Just look at that! Beautiful!". I'll keep looking and perhaps go over the Comics... maybe one of them will have a better quote. Also, let me know how the Quote of the Day goes; it would be great to have it up and running again! --xensyriaT 23:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :No problem on the instructions and it turned out well :) I made a few minor changes to the template (mainly a link to the past FAs), but I was thinking perhaps it would be best to put it at the bottom of each page (though the current FA could have it at the top), that way it won't clutter the article. What's your opinion? --xensyriaT 09:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quote of the Day Good job, the main page (and the wiki as a whole) is really looking good now compared to the start of the year. I agree with making QotD In-universe canon only quotes too; I've started looking for quotes from the Comics too, there are bound to be some good ones in there. As for the Dialogue template, good idea, I imagine it would be best to have the source as the first argument and then alternate between speech and speaker. Also, I'll discuss this with Sclera, but I think you've earned the right to be an admin on this wiki if you would like to accept it; let me know if that's something you would consider. --xensyriaT 01:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Rights granted, welcome to the team :) --xensyriaT 15:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Response to Dibol's welcome message and assistance. Nisheeth, thank you for your welcoming message. You mentioned stating for me to ask you for assistance. I would like your help in creating the character template for my character page. I am having difficulties with formatting the template properly, and would like to merge my existing screenshot with the template. Thank you for your time, and I look forward to assisting on the wiki. Dibol 09:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template im not really an expert on templates, maybe if you look around other wikis and see how they do it Sclera1 03:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Hello Nisheeth I wasn't actually writting this time, the images were all messed up and since I was reading the page I decided to fix them. But maybe I'll stay in this wiki for a while. I'm writting a fan fiction about Matrix, called Matrix: Reborn so I come here once in a while to gather some info. This wiki seems to be well organized. Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 15:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your comment on my story. The story will indeed become more interesting in the third chapter because it starts to follow a different path. If you have any kind of fan fiction you can post it in that wiki, the users there would be glad to read it. Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 18:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Events i don't know, i had a break for a little way, if i discover or remember any, il tell you Sclera1 10:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template help Hi, I'm moving the discussion to this wiki, it's more relevant here. (: What I did was simply adding the IF clauses that does add the lines if the related variable is set. I now changed the linebreaks to intendation instead, should throw the space issue away too. –Tm_T (Talk) 19:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Events sorry about the late reply, about that question, whatever you think is right, you might need to talk about this to Xen as well if you already havent =) Sclera1 02:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) o ok sorry about that, PS really sorry about the late reply Sclera1 12:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I am a pretty experienced user. I am a Rollback of the Sonic News Network and I help out on multiple other wikis. The Matrix Triliogy are my favorite movies, so I've been keeping an eye on this Wiki. I figured that I had might as well help contribute. That sounds like a plan. I'll do my best to help out here as much as I can. Thank you :) Thank you for the warm welcome :) i agree on what you posted on my talk page. i think that your statement is the exact reason that Agent Smith can shoot alot of rounds before he has to reload. i still think he would have to break a law of physics because he doesnt have an extended mag to hold all those extra rounds yet he can shoot a bunch more then expected. its like he has a special code running through the magazine of his gun that can compress the rounds into fiting more then usual like a ZIP file. if its not physics, then that would be my best answer. ---itstheanomaly RE: Images Well thank you. It took me a while to figure out how to edit that page in such a way to make everything neat but i figured it all out. I got those pictures from the internet. The picture with Agents Brown, Smith, and Jones together, i found on wikipedia (before they shrunk the image) and the Upgraded Agents i found while surfing Google. Other then those pictures the rest i use to have were low quality. Every other picture i have now is of high quality. I figured out how to use a youtube converter to take a uploaded high quality video of a scene from the matrix thats on youtube and download the vid to my computer. Then i used a converter that takes a video and produces frame by frame shots so i can basically select which photo i want. Its cool because it turns the whole vid into a frame by frame film reel. The only high quality scenes im missing now are the helicopter rescue scene (with neo and the mini gun), some of the subway fight, and when Neo is running from all the agents and im also missing the scene where Trinity tries to fight off Agent Thompson and Jackson. nobody has posted them on youtube so im stuck for right now. i would upload it myself but i dont have a program to do a video capture. unless as im watching the movie on the computer i hit the screen cap button. ill have to try it..... and thaks again! ill try to help out more where ever i can :) o ok, the one with the blatent nude porn icon thing, yeah, i think he should be banned, and i suppose you could reduce his ban time if he changes it, but its up to you. Did you warn him that his icon picture is offensive? Sclera1 12:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) that sounds fine, i gave also gave him a talk about it so hopefully it will be sorted out asap. yeah i agree with how you handled it Sclera1 13:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Back Sorry I was gone for so long. I was very busy with my schoolwork. I'll do my best to contribute here daily. [[User:DarkFuture|'''DarkFuture]] 'x 17:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll let you know if I need any pictures. I did a little cleaning up today. There were a lot of things that needed to be fixed (i.e. spelling, missing categories, formatting errors, etc.). I'm very exhausted. It's very late where I'm at. :/ [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x 04:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) im not really sure right now, i might need to think about it or a while 09:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) sorry about the late reply, i have check the Oligarchy page and most of the content in it is true, im just not sure whether or not we need the Oligarch page when we have the Oligarch page Sclera1 05:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) yeh, either of those choices is fine Sclera1 01:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) K thanks, and what could I do around here to be a admin? ZombieHunterWarrior 14:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Okay Related videos Hey, I don't know if you'll get this, but I've been contacted about the possibility of adding a "Related Videos" section to the wiki, as seen on many other wikis (e.g. fallout.wikia.com) between "Recent Wiki Activity" and "Latest photos". What are your thoughts? --xensyriaT 23:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the input, and good to see you're still around too - all the best. --xensyriaT 22:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Are you looking for a sysadmin/webmaster for this wiki? I will usually fix all the tech problems and add any necessary/requested features. I'm currently the sysadmin of the Big Bang Theory wiki so I have some experience with wikia. I have also worked in Wix(wix.com). I've 3 or 4 years of experience of being a sysadmin. I won't act as a "real" admin, just a user with admin right to maintain the wiki. Let me know. If it's possible, can you post a reply on my talk page so I'll get a notification. 13:13, May 12, 2013 (UTC)